thelegacychroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tren Krom
Biography Tren Krom was initially created by the Great Beings and placed in Karda Nui to temporarily run the Matoran Universe while they finished their work. Once Mata Nui was created, Tren Krom was no longer needed, and was approached by an Av-Matoran Toa Canister builder who informed him that his job was complete. Afterwards, Tren Krom was removed from the universe core and sealed away by the Great Beings, permanently fused to an island they placed him on so that he could not leave. The Brotherhood of Makuta once wished to seek out Tren Krom to ensure he was not a threat to them. The Makuta Mutran was chosen to go to his island and investigate. When he arrived, Mutran was confronted by Tren Krom, who then merged their minds to search through Mutran's thoughts. As a result, Mutran learned not only what Tren Krom truly is, but how the universe works, and even why it does. Afterwards, he fell unconscious, and when he awoke he realized he had the key to aiding Teridax in overthrowing the Great Spirit. When Order of Mata Nui member Brutaka and his team arrived on the island to retrieve a hidden weapons cache, they were attacked by Tren Krom. He attacked out of loneliness and a desire to know what had happened to his universe after his exile. Tren Krom himself was forced to stay inside the cave as he was fused to the ground while the stone of the island was manipulated to suppress the group. Then, he pulled Brutaka into the cave with a tentacle. He interrogated Brutaka and attempted to probe his mind, but Brutaka's mental training prevented him from doing so. He then informed Brutaka and his team, who had followed Brutaka into the cave, of his origin and what his purpose was. Lariska began protesting their imprisonment, and was then grabbed by Tren Krom, who probed her mind and learned all of what had happened to the universe. Meanwhile, Carapar attempted to sneak up on Tren Krom and kill him. However, a third eye grew on Tren Krom, and from it shot out an energy beam that completely disintegrated Carapar. Outraged at the murder attempt and of the fate of a universe he still saw as his, he instilled horrible visions in the minds of the remaining beings. He then ordered them to leave, claiming that the fate of the universe was what they deserve and far worse than anything he could do to them. Teridax's Reign Later, after Makuta Teridax had successfully taken over the Matoran Universe, Toa Nuva Lewa was teleported to Tren Krom's island by Artakha to persuade Tren Krom to fight against the Makuta. Tren Krom informed Lewa that there was a way to free him from his prison so that he could help, but at a great cost to the Toa of Air. Lewa replied that he was willing to risk anything, and Tren Krom transferred his consciousness into the Toa's body, and placed Lewa's into his gelatinous form. Tren Krom departed the cave, intending to remove Teridax from power in accordance with his bargain. Despite his previous anger against the Great Beings, he felt no extreme animosity toward them, and instead felt obligated to save the universe he had once been in charge of. Realizing that he could not access Lewa's air abilities, Tren Krom used his telepathy to contact Artakha. Tren Krom convinced the ancient being to transport him to Metru Nui, where he could carry out his plan. After arriving in the Archives, Tren Krom was approached by Hafu, Kapura, and Toa Tuyet. Tren Krom quickly scanned their minds, and discovered her past actions and intentions. Tuyet deduced that he was not the real Toa Lewa as a result, though Tren Krom adopted the treespeak pattern of speech to fool the Matoran. The group, after emerging onto the surface, encountered Pouks and Bomonga. The Matoran explained how they had been acting strangely, and after he read their minds, Tren Krom figured out what Teridax had done to them and broke the illusion around them and the other Toa Hagah. Tren Krom instructed them to head to the Coliseum, where he intended to send a message to Mata Nui. The group arrived in the chamber underneath the Coliseum, and encountered Toa Helryx. A portrait of Miserix caught the attention of Tren Krom, and he used his power to free the Makuta from the illusion he had been placed in. He then located a piece of machinery, and began utilizing it to send a message to Mata Nui. After he was done, he was drawn into a conflict, siding with those who did not want to destroy the Matoran Universe. Some time later, Tren Krom left the underground chamber, and journeyed to the surface with Toa Tuyet. Abilities and Traits Tren Krom is said to possess great power, nearing that of Mata Nui. He has extensive telepathic abilities, allowing him to read beings thoughts, and affect their mental state. While being mentally searched, the subject in turn has access to Tren Krom's mind, though the connection usually has adverse effects on the target. Tren Krom can create an extra eye and emit a beam from this eye which can dissolve a target into dust. Tren Krom also possesses the ability to swap minds with another being, but only if the person he swaps with will let him. Due to his extensive knowledge of the fundamental workings of the Matoran Universe, Tren Krom has the ability to manipulate certain aspects of his environment, such as the rock his island is composed of. Tren Krom is horrifying and despicable in appearance, and primal in nature. He is fully organic and his scarlet body is covered with tentacles coated with sharp hooks. His eyes are simply holes inlaid into his gelatinous skull. His appearance was so terrible that it was known to drive lesser beings insane. Order of Mata Nui member Brutaka had to struggle to hold on to his sanity after seeing Tren Krom. In Lewa's body, Tren Krom does not have access to many of his abilities, but retains his telepathy. Appearances *Vradok Returns! Category:Unknown Species Category:Ancient Beings Category:Real BIONICLE Storyline